


Because They're Happy

by orphan_account



Category: Logan Lerman - Fandom, channing tatum - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Cheating, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Married Life, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Secret Relationship, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Part One

Channing didn't know what it was about the smaller boy, but he couldn't fight the raging hard on he would get anytime they were in the same room. Tonight was no different. 

Channing sat with his wife, Jenna, at a table a few over from the boy. Channing couldn't stop his gaze from drifting over the the boy's tables. He would be laughing, his perfect teeth on display and his bright blue eyes shining. Channing had to tear his eyes away before he started to drool.

But amongst not looking over at him, Channing started to see images. The boy bent over and Channing buried to the hilt inside of him, the boy riding his cock, and then he and the boy making out as Channing lazily thrust into him. 

He was torn from his thoughts as Jenna touched his arm and leaned over to whisper, "I think you need to go say hello to Matthew." 

She nodded towards Matthew McConaughey. Channing nodded, deciding last minute to kiss her cheek as he stands up. He immediately shoves his hands into his pocket, grabbing his hard dick to conceal it. 

He starts walking towards Matthew, and then stops when he sees who's sitting across from Matthew. Him.

Channing clears his throat and continues to walk over, telling himself to just act normal. 

"If it isn't Mr. Big Shot himself." Matthew says, standing up and pulling Channing in for a hug. He returns it, and briefly locks eyes with the boy. The boy grabs his glass and takes a drink, pretending not to pay attention to Channing. 

Channing holds Matthew at arms length. "I'm not the big shot." 

"Why, you could've fooled me." Matthew laughs, and then he turns around. "You've met Mr. Lerman, right?" 

Channing finally is able to lock his eyes with the blue ones, and this time Logan can't turn away. He watches at Logan stands, reaching across the table for Channing's hand. Channing takes it, and both feel the pull of their attraction. A quick shake and it's over. 

"Please, call me Logan." Logan says, not yet taking his seat. 

"Listen to how humble he is, Chan." Matthew beams. "He's taking Hollywood by storm." 

"I don't know if I'd say that." Logan says, rubbing the nape of his neck with this hand and blushing. 

Channing can't take his eyes off of him. He imagined the first time he met Logan, a few years ago at a small party. 

~~~

The music is loud. Really loud. Channing has always hated loud music. Plus, he was tired. He had been filming all day, but Jonah had insisted he show up at a small party at his house. 

It was summer, and the night air was warm and a slight breeze was blowing off the ocean. Channing sank into a seat on the back patio. At least out here he could be alone. Or at least he thought. 

Within a few moments he could smell cigarette smoke, and he looked over to see a lanky figure standing by a plant, an orange glow around the mouth of the stranger. 

"Not really your scene either?" The stranger asks, blowing smoke out of his mouth as he spoke. 

"Smoking is bad you know?" Channing says, taking a sip of the strong alcohol from his cup. 

The strange shrugs, "So is drinking. Liver failure is a bitch." 

The stranger puts out his cigarette in the soil of the potted plant, then walks over and sits next to Channing. Channing can finally see him, and he's taken aback, the boy was handsome. Big blue eyes and pale skin. Dark hair and high cheekbones. Not handsome...beautiful. 

"I'm Logan." He says, a little shyer this time, as if he just realized who he was talking to. 

"Ch-" Channing starts, but then he gets cut off. 

"Channing Tatum. I know." Logan says, blushing. "I didn't realize it was you at first." 

Channing smirks, he always liked having that affect on people. "I didn't take you for one to get star struck." 

Logan shrugs, looking down at his lap. "You know, I haven't met big stars. Especially not someone like you." 

Channing tilts his head to the side in interest. "What does that mean?" 

"You know..." 

Channing shakes his head, scooting his chair around so that he was facing Logan. He also just wanted to get closer, and now the toe of the shoes were touching. Logan blushes again, and Channing hides his smirk by taking a drink from his cup. 

He swallows and continues, "I don't know. Enlighten me." 

Logan shifts in his seat, and then he looks up at Channing. Their eyes lock. "Someone so...good looking."

Channing's ego grows ten times bigger, and his smirk widens. "You think I'm good looking?" 

Logan lets out an awkward laugh, and Channing can't help but chuckle. 

"I'm sorry if you think that's weird. I know you don't..." Logan starts but can't finish. 

"Swing that way?" Channing cocks an eyebrow at the boy, who looks back down at his lap in embarrassment. Channing leans forward, touching Logan's chin and lifting it up. When their eyes lock again for the second time that night, Logan's sucks in a small breath, his pink and oh-so-kissable lips part slightly. Channing is once again taken aback by the boy's beauty. "Follow me?" Channing asks after a moment of silence. 

Logan nods without so much of a second thought. 

Channing leads him back around to the front of the house in the dark. They stay among the shadows, and then end up in the backseat of Channing's car. 

Logan sits a ways away from him at first, but Channing leans against the door and watches Logan, who watches his hands in his lap. 

"You gonna sit over there the entire time?" Channing asks, smirking again. 

Logan looks up at him, "What?" 

Channing chuckles. "I didn't bring you to the backseat of my car just to sit far away from each other in complete silence."

Logan blushes in the darkness again, and looks down. The streetlight from outside illuminates one side of his face. 

"If you're not comfortable we can get out and go back inside." Channing offers, although he wants desperately for the boy to say no. 

Logan chews on the inside of his cheek, "You never once asked me how old I was?" 

"I hope you're at least eighteen." Channing says, his tone suggests he's joking, but to be truthful he hadn't thought about it. The only thing he could think about was his attraction to the boy. The thought hadn't once crossed his mind until Logan himself brought it up. 

"I'm twenty." Logan states, turning in the seat so that he's facing Channing. 

Channing nods. "Good." 

Logan takes a shaky breath and crawls over to him, straddling his lap. It's difficult because both of them have long limbs, and the car itself wasn't that big. 

"I always imagined that you would have a truck." Logan says, looking around the interior of the car, then down at the barely there backseat. 

Channing places his big hands on the boy's slim hips. "I have trucks." 

"Plural? As in multiple?" Logan asks, still making awkward conversation. 

Channing nods, "Yes. Multiple." 

"That's cool." Logan says. "I hope to have-" he's cut off by his own gasp as Channing presses his lips to the boy's Adam's apple. Logan places both his hands on Channing's broad chest as the man beneath him kisses up his neck and along his jawline, and then ghosts his lips across the younger male's. 

Logan tentatively slides his hand up Channing's chest and to his shoulder, then up and cups the side of his face, his index finger and thumb brushing against Channing's ear lobe. 

After a moment of staring into each other's eyes, the deal is sealed as they slowly close the gap between them. 

The kiss is soft to begin with. No movement, just a touch of pink lips to pink lips. Even though the kiss isn't deep, they can't deny the obvious electricity. 

Channing makes the move to deepen it, pressing his lips against the boy's in a more feverish manner. Logan is quick to return it, moving his arms to wrap around Channing's neck, and feeling himself grow hard in his pants at the feeling of Channing's own erection pressing into him. 

Channing's hands slide up Logan's shirt, grazing over the bare skin there. They pull apart and Channing takes Logan's shirt off, and Logan starts to unbutton Channing's shirt. 

"Don't you have a wife?" Logan asks breathlessly. 

"Yeah, so what?" Channing asks, crashing their lips back together and leaning forward so Logan can slide the shirt off of his shoulders. 

Channing leans up again, wrapping his arms around Logan and pulling him flush against his chest. The feeling of skin on skin only turns them on more. 

"Wanna suck you off." Logan mutters against his lips, and the words shoot straight to Channing's dick. 

Logan slides down, and Channing thinks he's trying to be seductive but it appears to Channing as more of awkwardness. 

Logan fumbles with Channing's belt, and Channing just watches with an amused smirk on his face. 

Logan's face goes red with frustration, and he frankly gets Channing's pants around his ankles, and he grabs Channing's length and strokes it a few times. 

"You done this before?" Channing asks. He doesn't need the answer, he knows Logan has when Logan suckles on the mushroom head. Channing bites his lip as he watches. 

Logan pulls off. "No. But I've seen it done plenty of times in gay porn." 

Logan goes back down on him, and Channing could've been fooled. He's never had a blowjob this good. It's like Logan has had plenty of times. 

Within minutes of Logan sucking his cock, his spit running out of his mouth, Channing starts to thrusts up, close to his orgasm. 

"Close. I'm gonna come soon." Channing warns, reaching down with one hand to push Logan's head down further. 

Logan gags around his length, and that does it for Channing. He shoots straight down Logan's throat, who sputters but takes it. 

Logan pulls off his cock and crawls back into Channing's lap, kissing him again. Channing tastes himself in Logan's mouth and it's so hot. 

He feels Logan's hardness pressing into his stomach, and realizes that boy hasn't came yet. He shifts, not breaking their kiss, and lays Logan back on his back. 

He pulls away from Logan and kisses down his chest, sucking and nibbling on each of his nipples, and then kissing down his stomach. Logan continues to let out shaky breaths, he knows where this is going. 

Channing opens his pants with ease, and Logan raises up so Channing can slide to down. To his surprise he slides them all the way off. Logan's cock isn't as large as Channing's, but Channing is surprised that the boy is packing what he's packing. 

Channing looks up at Logan, who lifts his head to look at him. Channing takes Logan's cock into his mouth, slowly sinking down until his nose is buried in the boy's pubes. Logan throws his head back and lets out a shaky moan, running his hands through his hair. 

Channing starts to bob his head, running his tongue along the one prominent vein on the underside of Logan's cock. 

Logan's hips spasm as he comes into Channing's mouth. Channing holds it in his mouth, and kisses Logan. He lets it slide out of his mouth and into the boy's, then he sucks it back out of the boy's mouth and swallows it. 

Logan swears it's the hottest thing ever.

When they're dressed and back in the backyard, Logan tells Channing that was his first blowjob from anybody. He also confesses that he's a virgin. Channing laughs, thinking that it's a joke but Logan insists that it's not. 

Before they depart, they exchange numbers, and Channing makes it his mission to deflower that twenty year old virgin. 

~~~

Logan takes his seat, and Channing turns back to Matthew. 

"It was good seeing you." Channing smiles. 

Matthew nods in agreement. "We need to get together sometime, Tatum." 

Channing nods and walks back over and sits next to Jenna. She smiles at him and he returns it, no matter how fake it might be.


	2. Chapter Two

Jenna has always been a bitch to Channing, but he was usually able to overlook it. Normally, she would one snap at him on occasion, and the other times she would be the best wife ever. But it seems that lately, especially now that they're past the Honeymoon Stage and they have a child together, she's been worse. 

Everything Channing does it wrong in her eyes, and the only way she can get her point across is by shouting at him. Oftentimes, she would be so loud that she would wake the baby up, and then she would tell Channing to deal with it and she would go take a long bath. 

By now Channing is fed up. As soon as the baby would go to sleep, he would slip out. He didn't want to stay away when the baby was awake, especially since had a busy filming schedule. He wanted every minute he could spare with his daughter. 

That's exactly what Channing is doing now, he's putting the baby to sleep and he's slipping out the felt door, not wanting to face Jenna's inevitable wrath. 

He gets behind the wheel of a tricked out Hummer, and speeds out of his garage. He doesn't know where he's going, but then again he never does. He just drives, although there is one place he passes by each and every time, sometimes more than once. Logan's. 

When he got there tonight, he didn't pass by, he pulled into the driveway, cutting off his lights and pulling up as close to the house as possible so that no one could see his vehicle. 

He took off his seat belt, raised up in the seat to fish his phone out of his pocket. He pulled up his messages and composed one for long: I'm outside. He pressed send and looked out the front windshield, hoping that the boy hasn't fallen asleep yet. He was 23, surely he was up past nine. 

Sure enough, his phone buzzed in his hand. Come inside. 

Channing smiles at the message, then a little too eagerly gets out. Logan is waiting for him at the door, dressed in a shirt that was entirely too large for him, and Channing realized instantly that it's his own. He remembers exactly when the boy took it. 

~~~

It's Logan's first time at Channing's house, and, despite Channing's better judgement, they end up in he and Jenna's bedroom. Jenna was visiting her mother, and Channing was home alone for the weekend. When Channing told Logan over the phone, he hadn't expected the boy to show up at his house without the proper invitation, but Channing was just happy for the company. 

Channing sits on the bed, casually dressed in a white v-neck and jeans. He watches Logan with a pleasant smirk as the boy looks at pictures of the two. 

"Your wedding looked nice." Logan said, picking up a picture of Jenna and Channing shoving wedding cake into each other's mouths. 

"It was." Channing immediately regrets the words as Logan stiffens and bristles, but the boy relaxed and puts the picture back down. 

"What happened?" Logan asks, turning around to look at him. 

Channing shrugs. "Life I guess. People change you know?" 

Logan nods, chewing on his bottom lip, which really turns Channing on, but Logan insisted that they wouldn't have sex in his house stating how disrespectful it was to the matriarch. Channing even tried to seduce him on the couch, scooting closer and feeling him up, but Logan declined and told him no, then he bounded up the stairs and into their room. 

Logan turns back around and scans the room to find what he wants to snoop through next. His eyes land on the closet, and he walks over to it. Channing lays back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling fan as the blades swipe around and around in a perfect circle. 

He doesn't know how much time has passed, but the next thing he knows Logan is straddling his hips, and he has nothing on but Channing's t-shirt, which hangs down to the boy's mid thigh. 

Channing's hands instantly land on his thighs, sliding his hands up the bare skin. Logan leans down until he's nose to nose with the older man. 

"I thought you said no sex?" Channing teases, rubbing his hands up and down Logan's thighs. 

"We're not going to have sex." Logan says, kissing him deeply. When Channing tries to push his tongue into Logan's mouth, the boy pulls away from him, grinds on his clothed erection and then gets off of him. As he stands the shirt rides up and Channing can see his bare ass, which only makes his erection harder. 

"How are you just going to tease me that way?" Channing asks, siting up and watching Logan check out his appearance in the mirror. 

"It smells like you." Logan says, sniffing the collar of the shirt. 

"It's my shirt. You can't change the subject." Channing says. 

"I'm taking it." Logan announces. 

"Why?" Channing questions, standing up. 

"We've been having sex for a year now. I don't have anything thing of your's." Logan says, locking eyes with Channing in the mirror. 

"We've had sex seven times in the past year, that's not considered sexually active I don't believe. Besides, I don't have anything of your's." 

"You have my virginity." Logan says, shooting Channing a look. 

Channing smiles and walks up behind him, wrapping his arms around him and nuzzling his neck. Butterscotch and vanilla. That's the Logan scent that he loves so much. "You're right. I'm proud of it too." He whispers into the soft skin of Logan's neck, and then he plants a soft and adoring kiss there. 

Logan tilts his head over the slightest bit, closing his eyes as well. He can feel Channing pressing into the small of his back, since the older man is much taller than him. He could give it up right then and there, but he won't. He doesn't want to disrespect Channing's wife after all, and Channing isn't his. Or at least not in the literal sense. Channing does belong to his figuratively though, or at least that's what Logan likes to think. 

"I'm keeping the shirt." Logan says, stepping out of Channing's embrace. Channing looks at him and smirks. 

"Keep it." He says cockily. 

Logan rolls his eyes, walking back to the closet. Before he can reach it though, Channing grabs him around his waist and spins him back on the bed. Within seconds he's flat on his back and Channing is hovering above him. 

"Now kiss me." Channing says, and Logan happily obliges.  

~~~

"You're wearing the shirt." Channing smirks, shoving his hands in the pockets of his sweatpants. 

Logan smiles and opens the door wider for him to walk in. Channing does. 

"I take it you're alone." Channing says, looking around the room. 

"I wouldn't have told you to come in if I weren't." Logan replies, closing the door and locking it. 

"Especially not if you had a lady friend." Channing teases. 

Logan rolls his eyes. "Please, they probably would've told me to invite you in for a threesome." 

Channing smirks. "Why is that?" 

Logan shoots him a look. "Don't make me say it you asshole."

Channing feigns shock, "Oh, little sweet Logan said a dirty word." 

Logan ignores him, walking through an archway that leads into the kitchen. Channing follows him, trying to determine something, but he can't quite figure it out. 

"Do you have on underwear?" Channing finally asks, leaning against the archway, watching as Logan opens the fridge and then pauses when Channing's question registers in his brain. 

Logan closes the door to the refrigerator, and then turns to look at Channing. They look at one another for a long moment, and then Logan reaches under the shirt and shimmies out of his red underwear then holds them up between his thumb and index finger. "Not anymore I don't." He says, and it drives Channing wild. 

Within what seems like seconds, Channing is across the kitchen and has Logan hoisted up on the countertop. They exchange dark and lustful looks before kissing one another feverishly. It's been a few months since they last had sex, and Channing was angry that they didn't get to meet up after the event a few days ago. He's been craving Logan, and no one else could fulfill that hunger, not even his wife. 

They pull apart so that Logan can peel Channing's sweater off, and then their back at it again. Channing's big hands slide up Logan's bare thighs and to his hips. 

Channing kisses down Logan's neck, and the other boy gasps as he sucks on that one spot at the base of Logan's throat. Logan throws his head back to give him better access. 

Channing doesn't stay there long though, he needs Logan and he needs him now. 

Channing pulls back to dig in his pocket and get out a packet of lube, he doesn't even bother with a condom, it's not like they haven't bare backed before. Besides, they like to feel each other. 

"You come prepared." Logan says a little breathlessly as he watches Channing spread lube on his fingers. 

"Always baby." Channing says, picking Logan up and laying him across the breakfast table in the corner. They push the shirt up to Logan's stomach. Logan lifts his legs, exposing his hole. Channing quickly pushes two fingers in, and Logan pushes back on them. He's already loose. 

"You play with yourself earlier?" Channing smirks, looking up to meet those blue eyes. 

Logan nods, biting his lip. 

"So damn sexy." Channing says, imagining Logan fingering himself and calling out Channing's name. He puts two more fingers inside, and twists them around. He watches the boy writhe around. When he pulls them out, Logan whimpers at the loss. 

Channing kicks his shoes off, and then he pushes his sweatpants and boxers down, then steps out of them. He slicks up his cock and places the mushroom head at Logan's entrance. 

They lock eyes as Channing pushes into him. Logan arches off the table and Channing gasps as he feels the right heat suck him right in. That's what he loved about sex with Logan, no matter how many times Logan took it up the ass, he was always loose.

Channing wasted no time with starting his thrusts, and he was relentless, pounding into the smaller boy with such force, he kept having to pull Logan back towards him so he didn't fall off the table head first. 

Logan himself was moaning like a pure porn star, minus the cheesy porn dialogue. He ran a hand through his hair from the pleasure of Channing's cock driving right into his prostate, pushing him closer and closer to the edge. 

Channing's hands dug deep into Logan's hips, and there were sure to be bruises there tomorrow. He reaches forward with one hand and grabs Logan's neglected cock, which had a stream of precome that's already leaked out. It was enough that Channing was able to jerk him off in time with his thrusts. Channing new that he was going to come soon, and he always wanted his partners to orgasm first. He was a courteous guy, he knew that sex wasn't one sided. 

With a few more jabs at his prostate, Logan came soundlessly, his face frozen. His mouth was wide and his eyes were even wider. His spunk shot up his chest and stomach and leaked out over Channing's hands, who kept stroking him through his orgasm. 

Now it's Channing's turn. He grabs on to both the boy's hips and thrust as hard as he can, and then he shoves inside one more times balls deep, and then he pulls out, jerking off over the boy until he blows his own load over Logan's stomach and chest, and some on the corner of his mouth. 

Logan eagerly licks it off, which only makes Channing want some. He leans down and licks both of their cum off of Logan's chest and stomach. When he's finished he licks is way up to Logan's mouth, and then he kisses him.

"It's been a while." Logan whispers when they stop kissing and just look at one another, Channing tracing circles on Logan's thigh and Logan stroking his cheek. 

"I know. It was worth the wait." Channing replies, planting another kiss on Logan's lips. "You're so gorgeous." 

Logan blushes and chuckles. "Gorgeous? Really?"

Channing can't help but chuckle as well. "What? Is gorgeous not good enough?" 

Logan smiles. "Gorgeous is perfect." 

They kiss again, and neither can deny the passion they feel in it. 

~~~

Channing couldn't get Logan off of his mind. It was like the boy had taken up permanent residence there, and to be quite honest Channing couldn't care less. He liked that he had something new to think about. Jenna sure hadn't been on his mind that much lately, not at all really. She was always complaining or yelling about something that Channing didn't give a damn about. 

So when he got in the shower, after she denied him sex again, he quickly got to work. He furiously stroked himself as he tried to imagine being inside a woman, but his mind just continued to think about how it felt to be surrounded by Logan's tight heat. He had taken the boy's virginity last week, and he had never felt anything like what Logan felt like before. Even with a condom on it was mind-blowing sex. 

He came fast, and he watched it wash down the drain. 

~~~

The two were at it again. Channing sits in a kitchen chair as Logan slides up and down his cock. The t-shirt that Logan had on is a pile on the kitchen floor. 

When Channing had told Logan that he needed to leave and go back home, Logan had insisted on another round, and Channing was never the one to deny sex. 

"Close." Logan breathed, dragging his blunt nails down Channing's chest. 

"Come with me." Channing said, just as breathlessly. He held on to Logan's hips and helped guide the boy up and down, sure to drive his cock up in to Logan's prostate. 

Logan started to shake from holding in his orgasm, and Channing felt his approaching. 

"Almost there." Channing said, lifting Logan and bringing him back down. Logan digs his fingers into Channing's shoulders and holds on for dear life. 

"One...two...three..." Channing countdowns, and they both come. Logan shoots in between them and Channing fills Logan up for the second time that night. 

They sat there like that for a while, until Channing softened out of Logan. 

"Stay the night." Logan whispers into Channing's ear. Channing circles his arms around Logan, who lays his head onto his shoulder. 

"I wish I could. You know that." Channing says, kissing Logan's shoulder. 

Logan sighs in disappointment. "I know." 

Logan stands up, sliding the shirt back on. "You should probably get going. Don't won't the wifey to worry." He smirks as Channing rolls his eyes and stands up. 

"Shut up." Channing puts on his clothes. He kisses Logan once more before walking out of the house.


	3. Chapter Three

Logan had always found Channing attractive. Even from the very first moment he saw him in Step Up. The way his body moved was always so smooth and sexy to Logan. 

The first night that they might, at Jonah Hill's party, Logan hadn't known who he was initially speaking with at first. He found the voice familiar, but in the dark he couldn't make out the body that it belonged to. It wasn't until he was sitting close to him that he realized it was Channing fucking Tatum. 

Logan was his usual cool and collected self when their conversation first started, taking casual drags of a cigarette(he rarely ever smoked, just when he was stressed or pissed off or both). That night, he happened to be both. 

When he was talking to Channing, after realizing that it was actually Channing, he forgot all about being pissed and stressed. Then, when he found himself in the backseat of Channing's car with Channing's dick in his mouth, he didn't even remember what he was pissed off and stressed out about. The only thing he could think about was giving Channing his full virginity. 

That's exactly what he did. 

~~~

"Tonight is the night that I give it up." Logan whispered to himself, laying back on his own bed and staring up at the ceiling. Channing had just slipped off to go to the bathroom, and Logan new immediately what would happen next. 

Channing had come over because, once agin, Jenna was off doing some traveling with friends or some shit like that. Logan was ready, he was more than ready. He had started experimenting with himself after meeting Channing first the first time, which had been a month and a week ago. He had started off fingering himself, gradually working his way up to four fingers, then he experimented with numerous butt plugs, increasing the size until he could finally take most of the dildo that was currently residing underneath his bed. 

He hadn't realized that Channing had re-entered the room until felt the bed sink as the older man crawled in next to him. Channing leaned on his side, staring down at Logan. They both were in their underwear, as most of their "sleepovers" went. 

Logan scooted closer to Channing, tangling their legs up, and touching Channing's chest, caressing it softly. 

He didn't exactly know how to approach the situation, so he just ran his hand down until he was groping Channing through the cotton fabric of his briefs. 

Channing pushed into his hand, and bit his lip. Logan leaned up and kisses his him, using his free hand to cup the side of Channing's face. Channing rolls over until he's hovering above Logan. He takes the younger male's hands and pins them above his head, grinding their erections together. 

Logan moans into the kiss, and Channing takes this opportunity to slip his tongue between Logan's lips. Their tongues slide together, just like their clothes erections. 

Channing breaks the kiss and kisses down Logan's neck and to his chest, sucking each of his nipples into his mouth and gently biting on the pink buds until their erect. He kisses downwards, licking over he boy's abdomen and then dipping his tongue into his navel. Channing kisses down to the waistband of Logan's underwear, which were tight and so white they were almost see through. He kisses across Logan's hardened length, then gently sucks on the head through the fabric. 

Logan tilts his head back and moans from the sensation, grabbing at Channing's head and urging him to give him more. 

Channing peels Logan's underwear off slowly, and Logan's freed dick flops back onto his stomach. He moans as Channing kisses and sucks and nips his way up Logan's thighs, leaving forming hickeys in his wake. 

Finally, Channing's mouth reaches where Logan needs him the most, his cock. Channing takes it in his hand, kissing up the shaft and then the tip. He slowly wraps his lips around it, looking up at Logan as he sinks down on it, taking it all into his mouth until his nose is buried in Logan's neatly trimmed pubes(something else he started to do when he and Channing started fooling around). 

Logan moans Channing's name, and Channing starts to bob on Logan's dick, sending absolute shivers up the boy's spine. 

"Channing..." Logan sighs as Channing rubs the pad of his finger around the rim of his hole. 

Channing pulls off of Logan's dick with an audible pop! 

"You got lube?" Channing asks him. Logan nods, pointing at the cabinets of the headboard. Channing leans over Logan, and Logan takes this opportunity to kiss one of Channing's nipples as the older man rummages through the cabinet to find the lube. 

He leans back down, popping the cap open and pouring some onto his fingers. He rubs them together to warm them up, and then slowly pushes on of his fingers into Logan. 

Logan moans as he feels the finger slide into him. He reaches up to wrap his arms around Channing's neck. Channing wiggles the first finger around, thrusting it in and out. Logan pushes back on it, and Channing adds a second finger, this one is met with little resistance too, and soon Channing has all four fingers inside the writhing boy. 

"I'm ready, Chan. Please, give me your cock." Logan practically whines, and he hates the way his voice sounds, but his lust clouded mind is taken over. 

Channing slides out of his underwear, slicking his cock yo in the lube, relishing in the moment of touching himself, before placing the blunt head of his cock at Logan's entrance. He looks at Logan, who gives him a silent approval. Channing slowly starts to push in, and he and Logan both gasp as Channing sinks into him to the hilt. 

Logan has to admit, having a real dick inside of him opposed to a dildo is so much better. The feel of Channing's head pushing into his prostate makes his dick even harder. 

Channing starts to move, slowly at first but increasing his speed as he goes. Soon, Channing is slamming into him and Logan is scratching down his back and practically screaming. Channing is making the most obscene grunts in his ear and he knows he's not going to last much longer, especially with his cock sliding between their sweat slicked bodies. 

"Close." Channing warns, and that sends Logan over the edge. He comes between their bodies, his mouth and eyes wide open. Channing thrusts a few more times and stills, filling Logan up with his come. 

When it's over, and they're lying next to each other, Logan thanks him. Channing just smirks and kisses him again, stroking Logan back to life for round two.


	4. Chapter Four

The night that Jenna found out Channing was having an affair was the same night of Logan's 24th birthday. 

Channing had just returned back home from sexing Logan up. It had been great. Kinky even. Whipped cream, cherries, and edible lube that tingled where it touched skin. Channing's dick stillness tingling and he had tried to wipe all of the whipped creams, cherry juice, and Logan juice off of him. But much to his luck, or lack thereof, cum was still in the back of his hair. 

He walked into their bedroom. She was siting up in bed reading a book, just like a middle aged mother. She looks at him when he walks in. 

"You look happy." She says, looking from the smile on Channing's face to the apparent bulge in his pants. Channing immediately starts to panic, but covers it up. 

"Yeah." He says, adding a shoulder shrug. 

"I would take care of that for you, but I have a headache and I'm too tired." Jenna says, looking back down at her book. 

"I didn't intend for you to." Channing mumbles, peeling his shirt over his head and walking into the bathroom. He closes the door behind him, and doesn't lock it. He never does. He doesn't see the point. 

He strips completely naked, taking in his appearance in the mirror. His hair is disbelieved, there's come around his pelvis and stomach, and of course his dick is hard and straining in front of him.

He sighs, grabbing it and lightly jerking, he walks over and steps into the shower stall. He turns on the water and damn near screams when he feels a hand wrap around his cock. 

He whips around quickly, and sighs in relief when he sees Logan, then starts to freak out again. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" Channing whispers. 

Logan shrugs, stepping towards him and taking his cock back into his hand and jerking him. "Looks like you're excited to see me." 

Channing groans but pushes Logan's hand away anyway. "How did you get here? When did you get here?" 

"I drove. An hour ago. You left my house an hour ago, and like always you drove around and didn't come back here. You didn't want to." Logan says. 

"I got tired." Channing replies. "How did you get pass Jenna?" 

"She was in the baby's room." Logan says. "Are you too tired for another round? It is my birthday after all." 

Logan reaches forward and grabs Channing's cock again, and this time Channing let's him. 

"Where are your clothes?" Channing asks. 

Logan leans up and whispers into Channing's ear, "I didn't wear any." 

And on that note he drops down to his knees and taken Channing eagerly into his mouth. Channing just tilts his head back and lets out a silent moan. He pushes Logan's head further on his dick, feeling the boy gag around his length. 

"Shit." Channing mutters as Logan begins bobbing his head quickly. "Don't make me come just yet baby." 

Channing watches Logan lick his way back up to Channing's mouth. Channing grabs Logan's ass and lifts, Logan wraps his legs around Channing's waist and ruts against him. They both moan into each other's mouth. 

"Gonna fuck you in your own house with the wife in the next room." Logan murmurs against his lips. 

"Thought you were against doing that?" Channing teases, biting and pulling the younger boy's bottom lip. 

"She's a bitch. I changed my mind." Logan says, reaching down and positioning Channing's head at his entrance. 

Channing pushes him against the tiled wall and shoved into him full force. Logan is still loose from their earlier rendezvous, but he's still so incredibly tight. 

They moan and curse into each other's mouths and Channing takes no time thrusting into him, hard and fully lent forward.

Then, all of a sudden, the shower door is yanked open, and steam rolls out of the shower stall, and there stands Jenna with her eyes wide and her mouth dropped. 

Channing pauses balls deep inside of Logan, staring at his wife. A long time passes of Channing being buried in Logan, Logan's blunt nails digging into Channing's shoulders, and Jenna standing there taking it all in. 

"What the fuck?!" Jenna finally screams, breaking the silence. 

Channing pulls out, and Logan winces. Channing tries to cover his hard cock with his hand, standing in front of a quickly covering up Logan. 

"Jenna, it's not what it looks like." Channing says. 

"It's exactly what it looks like. You are fucking a guy in our shower." Jenna says, and for the first time in a long time, Jenna has tears falling from her eyes. "I can't believe you." 

"Jenna-" Channing starts, but Jenna cuts him off. 

"Get the hell out of my house. Both of you." Jenna says. 

"Je-" 

"Now, Channing. Before I call the cops on your slut boyfriend." Jenna shakes her head in disgust before walking out. 

Channing sighs, turning the water off. His cock starts to soften, and so does Logan's. Logan reaches forward and touches Channing's shoulder. "Channing..." 

Channing pulls his shoulder away from his touch and steps out of the shower. "I'll get you some clothes. Dry off." 

Channing grabs a towel and tosses it haphazardly at him. Logan's heart drops. Channing is angry with him. Land Logan knows exactly why. Because it's all his fault.


	5. Chapter Five

They go to Logan's house. Channing had tried to speak to Jenna again, to try to clear things up but nothing happened but a heated argument. 

Channing decided to leave his car at home, so he rode with Logan. The car ride was long and awkward. The tension in the cab was so thick that it could be sliced with a knife and spread on a piece of toast. 

When they arrived at Logan's house, Channing continued to give him the cold shoulder. Channing took a long shower, and didn't take the food that Logan offered to him. 

After Logan washes the dishes, he walks into the living room and sees Channing crashed out on the couch. He sighs, he had told Channing there was an extra bedroom, but like the food he refused to take it. 

Logan throws a blanket over Channing's long body, and plants a light kiss on his forehead. He crouched next to him for a while, longer than he should've, and just watches the man sleep. The rays of the rising sun slanting through the blinds and on to his beautiful face. 

When Logan crawls back into his own bed, the sun is already risen. He gets under the sheets and lays with his back to the door and he looks at the wall. He feels horrible. Channing's whole life is falling apart and it's all his fault. 

His heart speeds up when he feels the bed sink next to him, and it beats even faster when he feels Channing pull him flush against him and nuzzle his nose into his hair. 

He feels Channing shifting a lot behind him, but he doesn't say anything, he just lets the man get comfortable. Then he realizes that he isn't getting comfortable when Logan feels his ass be exposed underneath the sheets and Channing's hard cock breaching his entrance and pushing its way inside of him. 

He lets out a yelp, not from pain but from the surprise. He is reduced to a moaning slut as Channing wastes no time thirsting into him over and over again. He has his fist balled into Logan's hair and the other hand is tightly gripping his hip. 

He manhandles Logan roughly into the doggy-style position and pistons in and out of him. Channing yanks his head back by his hair, and slaps his ass hard. 

Logan lets out a yelp, this time from pain. Channing's fucking him too hard, and he never even thought that was possible. Logan comes, and he doesn't even realize it. Channing stops and fills him up, and slumps lays back down. 

Logan does the same thing, turning his back to Channing so that he wouldn't see his tears. But a damned sniffle gives him away. 

"Logan?" Channing asks, worry and regret in his voice. 

"Yeah?" Logan asks, trying to keep his voice strong, but he fails miserably. 

Channing pulls him against him, turning him over and laying Logan's head on his chest. He holds the smaller one close to him and rubs his back and ass soothingly. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." And then he's crying, loud and wracking sobs. 

Logan cries into his chest. "I deserve it. I deserved it. I ruined your life. This is my fault, Chan. If I had never shown up at your house this wouldn't have happened." 

Channing makes him look at him. "This is not your fault. Nor will it ever be. This is for the best. I love you, Logan Lerman. I love you, and there's nothing that anyone can do or say that will change that." 

And with those words, they kiss each other again, embracing one another and crying together. Not from the pain or from the loss, but from the gain. They have each other. They're in love with each other. And they cry because they're happy.


End file.
